divergent_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Main Forum/General/ Music and Malik's Rp
Lexi: '''Lexi is walking around the pristine HQ having nothing to really do. '''Zayden: Zayden walks around Pristine HQ, wearing his casual clothes instead of his military uniform. He feels his body bump into a feminine one, making him look down, "Sorry, ma'am. Didn't see you there." Lexi: '''Lexi smilesup to the man. "It's fine it really my fualt actually i wasn't watching my step." She looks at him for a second before speaking again. "Your Zayden Montgomery a pristine leader aren't you?" '''Zayden: Zayden nods stiffly, "Yes, ma'am." Lexi: '''"Well im lexi also a Pristine leader its nice to meet you." She says holding her hand out for him to shake. '''Zayden: ;;Zayden shakes her hand,'' "Zayden Montgomery, leader of the Military Division."'' Lexi: '"It's nice to meet you zayden." She says putting her hand down. "Im in charge out the initiates that transfer over here." She smiles proudly '' '''Zayden: Zayden relaxes and smiles, "Well done, Lexi Reed." Lexi: '''Lexi also smiles and looks at his eyes. "Gosh your so hot." she says out load but, it was ment to be in her head. She doesnt relize and continues to talk. "Ya its hard sometimes but its worth it in the end. '''Zayden: Zayden blinks, ignoring her comment, "If yours was hard, imagine my training to be Leader of the Military Division." He snorts. Lexi: '''Lexi smiles as he snorts. "I heard you were some cold mean leader that talked to no one? You really dont seem like that and it must be hard to train the initiate '''Zayden: Zayden's eyes hardened at the mention of the rumors, "May I remind you, Mrs. Reed, that you know my name only. Not my history. Those are mere rumors." He replies coldly. ''Lexi: '''Lexi looks at him and frowns. "Im sorry i was just saying that those rumors aren't true. You seem friendly and funny." She says looking back up with a small smile. '' '''Zayden: Zayden blinks, his face expressionless. Lexi: '''Lexi rolls her eyes "If your not going to speak there is no reason for me to be with you." She says turning around to walk away. She is slightly hoping he will stop her. '''Zayden: "You do know you're in the need of discipline, right?" His lips form a smirk. Lexi: '''Lexi turns around to see his smirk. "Whatever don't do those mad serious faces at me." She fake pouts '''Zayden: "Whatever you say, kiddo." He shrugs. Lexi: '''Lexi laughs and playfully hits his shoulder. "Dont call me a kiddo!" She says laughing after. '''Zayden: "Why not?" He laughs. Lexi: '''Lexi smiles and looks at him. "Because im not a kid i'm a woman." She says laughing alittle. '''Zayden: "You certainly take up the body." He grins cheekily. Lexi: '''Lexi blushes a deep red. "Stop your making my blush." She says her hand covering her face. '''Zayden: "It's not like I'm lying." 'Lexi: "'Well your not so bad looking yourself." She smiles hoping to make him blush to Category:Archived Roleplay